Danced Your Way In
by Mimi Uesegi
Summary: Ryuichi is sad and lonely and can’t take it anymore. Shuichi comes to cheer him up and Ryuichi finds love in a most unexpected person. Suggested sexual situations.
1. What's going on with Ryu?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, its characters nor make any money from this story**_

I was sitting on one of the window seats in Touma's office, staring out at the skyline of Tokyo. I was so tired after being on tour for over a year. I had gone to Osaka to rest but then I began to miss everyone and just couldn't handle the loneliness anymore so I came back. I heard my name being called and it brought me out of my reverie.

"Ryuichi!" the voice said agitatedly

I turned around and saw Touma standing in the middle of his office with his hands on his hips. He was dressed to the nines, like always, and I wished that I could be elegant like him but I'm just a rockstar so that means I have to dress a certain way. People think I'm stupid and that I don't know what's going on around me but I pretend to be stupid so people don't harass me about superficial shit. I'm tired of acting this way and tired of the superficial people who always try to attach themselves to me. The only people I can trust are the ones who love me and treat me the way I want to be treated but I'm getting so tired of being alone.

"Yes, Touma?" I whispered sadly.

"I thought you were in Osaka trying to get some rest after being on tour for so long. Why did you come back to Tokyo?" he asked me with a worried look on his face.

I stood up from the bench and walked towards him. I stopped about a foot away and looked down at him. I could see the worry he had for me all over his face and I was so happy to have a friend like him.

"I didn't like it there, Touma. I was really, really lonely. Have you ever gotten like that, Touma?"

"Yes but, Ryuichi, you're not alone you have me, Noriko, Shuichi and so many other friends."

"That's not what I meant, Touma. I meant to say that my heart was lonely. You have someone for your heart, Touma, you have Mika and Shuichi has Yuki. Even, Noriko has someone, whilst I am alone. Friends aren't the same, Touma, I need love. Everyone needs love even me. I'll . . . um . . . talk to you later, Touma, I'm going back to my flat." I told him as I wrapped my arms around myself and left his office.

Touma watched Ryuichi walk out of his office. _Ryu looked so sad just now_. An idea came to Touma; he smiled evilly, rubbed his hands together and laughed. He knew just what to do and knew exactly the person to call. He walked over to his desk, sat down and made a few phone calls.

***

_**Hours later . . . **_

I was laying on one of the chaise lounges on my patio, staring up at the stars. I wished I had someone who loved me the way I wanted to be loved. I couldn't stand the loneliness anymore. My doorbell rang out through my flat so I got up and went to answer my door. I opened it and smiled when I saw who it was, it was Shuichi and Yuki but there was something different about Yuki that I just couldn't place.

"Hi, Ryu!" Shuichi said with a wave.

"Hi, Shu." I said happily as I reached out and hugged him. I turned to Shuichi's lover, when I pulled back from hugging Shuichi, and waved at him. "Hey, Yuki" Shuichi started to giggle and I looked down at him strangely.

"That's not Eiri, Ryu. This is his younger brother, Tatsuha. Isn't it creepy that he looks so much like Eiri?" Shuichi said. My eyes grew wide as I looked at the young man. I remembered him from a party at Shu's house a couple of years back. He had grown up a lot since then and he really did look a lot like his brother but his eyes were brown and his hair was black whereas his brother was blonde with golden eyes. Those were the only differences that I could see between the two brothers.

Tatsuha folded his arms over his chest and glared at Shuichi. "I do not look like my bro."

Me and Shuichi looked at each other and busted out laughing because he looked just like Yuki when he had done that. He was probably more like his brother than he suspected.

"Come in, Come in. What brings you over, Shu?" I asked as I stepped back and let them into my flat.

"Touma called me and said you needed cheering up. He didn't tell me anymore than that so I got some comfort food, some alcohol and just came over. I brought Tatsuha with me because he's been moping around too." he told me as he walked to the living room with both hands full of bags.

"Cool, sounds like it gonna be fun. It's better than what I was doing before." I said distractedly. My eyes were drawn to Yuki's brother, Tatsuha, and I checked him out as he walked past me. Tatsuha was almost as tall as me and had an athletic body. He wore black jeans that looked like they were painted on, a plain white t-shirt and a black leather jacket. Tatsuha's ass looked really good in those jeans. I looked over at Shuichi and saw that he was watching me watch Tatsuha. I blushed when Shuichi smiled and winked at me. I closed my front door and walked into my living room.

"What were you doing before, Ryu?" Shuichi asked as he sat the bags on the floor.

"I was moping, Shu. You know how I get sometimes. What all did you bring, Shu? Please say you brought me some strawberry Pocky." I said as I sat on the floor on the other side of my coffee table and leaned up against my sofa.

Shuichi started to pull stuff out of the bags he had brought with him. He had at least twenty different kinds of Pocky even the banana ones I hadn't tried yet. I saw a box of strawberry Pocky and snatched it up quickly.

"Oooh, you did get Pocky and you got the strawberry kind, too. Thank you, Shu, you're my bestest friend. What kind of alcohol did you bring?"

"I brought sake, vodka, beer and a bottle of whiskey that K gave me like a week ago. Oh, I'd say we're getting totally fucked up tonight." Shuichi said with a giggle. I watched Tatsuha sit down and take off his jacket. He grabbed a beer, opened it and downed half of it one swallow.

"I'll go get glasses, Shu. I'll be right back." I said and went into my kitchen. I grabbed three glasses, a bucket of ice from my freezer and went back to the living room. Shuichi had his jacket off and was saying something to Tatsuha that made him laugh. I almost dropped the glasses as I watched Tatsuha's face light up. He was gorgeous when he laughed and I think I fell in love right then and there. I composed myself and walked further into the living room. I sat the glasses and the ice bucket onto my coffee table. I sat back down on the floor, leaned against my couch and watched Shu make three drinks.

"Here you go, Ryu. A vodka on ice." he said as he pushed my drink across the coffee table. Shuichi took a sip of his and looked over at Tatsuha. "So, Tatsuha, when was the last time you had sex?"

Tatsuha almost choked on his drink and stared at Shuichi like he had lost his mind. He narrowed his eyes and stared at him intently. "None of your business, Shu, you know I don't kiss and tell."

"Aw come on, hentai, you gotta tell me something."

"Quit calling me that!"

I sat there and watched them tease each other, wishing I had that with someone. ._I can't even tease Touma like that because he'd literally fuckin' kill me._

Shuichi turned from Tatsuha and looked over at Ryu. He noticed that Ryu was staring off into space while he was sipping on his drink. Touma had told him that Ryu was lonely and sad that he didn't have anyone to love. Shuichi had felt bad and wondered why Ryu hadn't said anything to him. He looked over at Tatsuha and saw the same sadness on his face too. He had noticed Ryu staring at Tatsuha when they had first gotten there. Ryu and Tatsuha would be the perfect couple and they would balance each other out like him and Eiri.

"Ryu, when was the last time you had sex?" Shuichi said. My eyes bugged out and I choked, spitting alcohol all over Shu and Tatsuha, and began coughing after I heard Shuichi ask me that.

"What are you trying to do to me, SHU?!! KILL ME?!!" I said. I looked over at them and noticed that they were covered with alcohol. Tatsuha's shirt got most of the alcohol and was soaked. "Ah shit! I'm sorry about that, guys. I'll go get towels and a shirt for Tatsuha. I'm so sorry."

I ran to my bedroom, grabbed one of my t-shirts out of my dresser and got some towels from my bathroom. As I came out of my bedroom, I came to a dead stop when I saw the most gorgeous site, Tatsuha had his shirt off. He was standing up and I watched the muscles of his tanned back ripple with every move he made. I could see the tattoo of a dragon that covered his entire back and disappeared down under the waistband of his skin tight jeans. His jeans were so low on his hips that they barely covered that luscious ass of his. I swallowed hard, composed myself and walked towards them.

"Here are the towels, guys, and the shirt for Tatsuha." I said as I handed Shuichi the towels and Tatsuha the shirt. I kept one of the towels and used it to wipe off my coffee table. I sat back down and downed the rest of my drink. I grabbed the bottle of whiskey, opened it and filled my glass almost to the top. I had downed half of it before I noticed that Tatsuha was looking at me.

"What?" I asked him as I took in the beauty of his gorgeous face.

"Thanks for the shirt, Mr. Sakuma." he said in his sexy baritone with a smile. That smile made me melt into a puddle right there on my living room floor. My heart started to race and pound as I felt the flames of desire creep up on me.

"No problem, Tatsuha, and call me Ryu. Mr. Sakuma is my father." I said with a laugh.

"Okay, Ryu." he said with a seductive purr. The way he said my name caused a lightning bolt of desire to shoot threw me. I watched him pull on my shirt and noticed that it was too small for him. I noticed he had quite a few inches of skin showing, as I stared at his midriff, and I knew it was going to be a long night.

***

_**Four hours later . . . **_

I was totally smashed and so was Shuichi and Tatsuha. My stereo was blasting and they were dancing to some song that was playing on the radio. I watched Tatsuha move to the music and I began to become even more aroused as I watched his hips gyrate. They say that "_if you can dance, you can fuck_" and if that was the case, then Tatsuha must be phenomenal in bed because he sure could move.

Shuichi looked over at Ryu and saw him watching Tatsuha dance. He knew he had to do something to get those two together. He smiled when he realized what he needed to do. He walked over to where Ryu was sitting on the floor and Ryu looked up at him.

"Come dance with us, Ryu."

"No, that's okay, Shu, I'm too drunk to dance. You two go ahead without me."

"We're as just as drunk as you are, Ryu. Come on it'll be fun and you know you don't pass up fun." Shuichi said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me to my feet.

He pulled me around to the other side of the coffee table and dragged me until I stood in front of my stereo. I felt the beat of the music go through me and I couldn't help but dance. I closed my eyes and lost myself to the pulse of the music. Then I felt someone pressing up against me, their hands on my hips and moving in perfect unison with me. When I opened my eyes I saw Tatsuha's face, less than five inches away from mine. His eyes were closed and he was lost to the music like I was a few moments before. He had a leg in between mine and our hips slid together in time with the music. I couldn't fight the desire I felt for him anymore so I reached out, grabbed a hold of his hips and pulled his body flush to mine. His eyes flew open when our bodies touched and he looked up at me. I felt him shudder at the friction our hips were causing. He moaned softly and gripped my hips harder.

I took one of my hands from his hips, slid it slowly under his shirt and up his back. Tatsuha shuddered as his head fell back; he had stopped moving by this point. I watched a bead of sweat roll down his neck so I bent down and placed my lips over it. I slid my tongue over his skin, licking up the bead of sweat as he shuddered and moaned at the touch. I removed my hand from his other hip, lifted it and tunneled it through his hair to grip the back of his head. I brought his lips to mine, he moaned when our lips touched and he slid his tongue deep into my mouth. I felt his arms go around my neck and I pulled him closer to me. Our tongues warred with each other and I growled when Tatsuha bit down on my lip. I vaguely heard Shuichi saying he was leaving and heard my front door close. I ran my fingers over the tattoo on Tatsuha's back and he whimpered. Tatsuha pulled back from the kiss and looked up at me. His eyes were so dark that I couldn't see the pupils and his tanned skin was flushed with passion.

"What is it, Tatsuha? Why did you pull away?" I whispered as I kissed his cheek. I pulled back and looked down at him as I slid my hand from his hair to softly stroke his cheek.

"I want to tell you something, Ryu, that I have been too scared to say." he whispered with a blush staining his cheeks. I kissed my way along his jawline and heard him sigh softly.

"What did you want to tell me, Tatsuha?" I asked in between kisses.

"Well, the first time I ever met you was a couple of years ago at Shu and Eiri's. It was the first Christmas party they threw and I noticed you because you were sitting away from everybody else. You looked so sad but you acted like you were happy anytime someone said something to you. I just wanted to pull you into my arms and put a smile on your face." he said in a breathy voice. I pulled back, looked down at him and he blushed again.

"I just wanted to tell you that I have liked you for a really long time, Ryu, and it isn't because you're famous either. That's cool that you're a rockstar and all but I like you because I have seen the sacrifices you have made for your friends and how you do things for others to make them happy even when you're sad." he told me with a smile on his lips.

"I think you're the first person to ever notice that about me. Thank you, Tatsuha, and quit saying my name like that." I said as I moved the hand that was stroking his cheek down to that luscious ass I had been staring at all night. I slid a hand into the back pocket of his jeans and squeezed. Tatsuha moaned and ground his hips against mine. I could feel how hard he was so I rubbed my hips harder against his and he moaned even louder.

"Huh, like what? Oh, you mean like this . . ." he said as he placed his lips against my ear. ". . . _Ryu . . ._" he purred seductively. I growled at him and he giggled as I slid my other hand down to his ass. I picked him up, threw him over my shoulder and walked towards my bedroom.

"Oh my god, Ryu, put me down! Aaaaah! I'm gonna fall!" he said excitedly and giggled. He squirmed and wiggled so I placed a hand on his ass to keep him from falling. I stroked my hands from his ass to the back of his knees and heard him moan.

"You're not gonna fall, Tatsuha. I'll catch you if you do, that I promise you." I said as I took Tatsuha to my bedroom. Tatsuha didn't complain when he fell into my bed later on. By then, he was quite happy to fall.

***

I awoke early the next morning to sunlight streaming across my face. I looked down and saw Tatsuha snuggled up against me. I watched him sleep and smiled as I remembered last night and how wild we had gotten. Tatsuha's mouth was utterly wicked and he had had me screaming half the night. I could still feel all the places where Tatsuha had bitten me. I guess what they said about people who could dance was totally true. I also discovered that his tattoo covered not only his back but also his ass, the back of his right thigh and all the way down to his right ankle. I brushed his hair out of his face as I leaned down and kissed the tip of his nose. He fidgeted in his sleep, swatted at his nose and turned over onto his stomach as the blankets slid down to reveal that luscious ass of his. I ran my hand from the back of his neck to the underside of those luscious ass cheeks. He arched his body into the movement of my hand and moaned. He turned his head, slightly opened his eyes and stared at me sleepily.

"Good morning, Ryu." he said with a sleepy smile as he scooted back over to me and curled his body into mine. I lightly traced his ear with my finger as he expelled a sleepy little sigh. I felt him place a soft little kiss across my collarbone.

"Good morning, Tatsuha. Did you sleep good, baby?" I asked him as I tucked his head into the crook of my neck and shoulder. I felt him nod his head as he slipped an arm over my waist. I could hear his breath even out and get deeper as he fell back to sleep. I tucked him closer into the curve of my body and smiled because last night he had danced his way into my heart.

**-FIN- **


	2. Chapter 2

OK since wants to be a bunch of assholes and try to censor everyone. I'll just remove all my stories. I'm sorry y'all but I will not tolerate someone censoring my work when their whole supposed motto is "Unleash your imagination". Well, the only thing they have unleashed is a backlash that will probably drop their traffic to next to nothing. But don't worry y'all You can always come visit me on livejournal under the name Chakkraa.

I want to give a big thank you to all my fans out there and new fans to come. I enjoyed my time here on ff . net but it's time for this bitch to get the fuck on.

Peace, Mimi


End file.
